


Caught Off Guard

by eightredstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Unbeta-ed, fem!Junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightredstars/pseuds/eightredstars
Summary: Junhee had done her best to live past her mistake five years ago, but it comes back in a form of a successful investor whom she was forced to shut off in her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest OP, please forgive my writing especially with the smut as it’s the first time I ever wrote one. To G, for being the best person to beta *THAT* scene. To A & P, for taking the time to answer my questions about being a single mom; your inputs are of incredible value. To F, who gave me insight about Korea. To everyone, I hope you enjoy reading this.

_“Kim Group of Companies. The fastest growing corporation in South Korea. This is their tagline. This is what they're known for. What started off as a simple…”_

"Please turn the TV off, Ms. Jang," a lady in her late twenties said with a dismissive wave to the woman addressed. Ms. Jang, executive secretary, obliges and switches it off with the remote control.

"Ms. Kim..." the lady mentioned looked up at Ms. Jang. She cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Junhee." Ms. Jang corrected herself.

"Much better." Junhee replied, showing a small smile at her-- returning to writing before her attention was called.

"Please don't forget you have an appointment with the board this afternoon." Ms. Jang read from a notebook flipping through pages checking if she missed any more schedules for the day.

Junhee sighed once she heard the word appointment. She dropped the pen on the table, her hands on her temples massaging them. She hated the thought of meeting with the board or with higher officers giving her a look of contempt. After all, she was only 27. A CEO at 27.

It came easy for her. Her last name served her well. The family name was common after all but it was her lineage that gave her an edge above everyone else. To her, it wasn't much of a blessing.

In the office, not everyone enjoys her presence. Despite being the only child of a successor of the KGC, her experience in working with the company itself proved little, earning her harsh criticisms and sneers from the board. She couldn't say no to her father at that time she was handed the CEO Post.

Things didn’t turn out the way she (well, her parents) had wanted back when she was 21. She had an unplanned pregnancy, with the man she loved. However, circumstances (her parents) forced them to separate, and Junhee kept the baby to term. Thus, a month before turning 22, she became a mother for the very first time.

Life wasn’t easy as a single mother for Junhee. She kept her daughter just because she wanted to, not out of pressure. Or she told herself. Her daughter’s name is Sophia (Kim Seo-ah, in Korean). Her 5 year old was born in New York, and was brought home after a few months. Initially, Junhee had her up for adoption, but upon seeing her little bundle of joy, she was unable to give her away. Even if she had been born out of an accident, Junhee made her feel she wasn’t. Everyday. Even if she wasn’t around most of her growth.

She barely had time for her daughter, and was unable to keep any of her promises. She would go home tired after a long day, her daughter running to her and wrapping her little arms to what she could on her mother’s hips. Junhee could only smile at her daughter’s thoughtful gesture, but that’s the best she could do. Everyday she repeated words such as:

“Sweetie I’m tired.”

“Mommy isn’t feeling well, I need to go to sleep. We could play tomorrow.”

Sometimes at night she would cry herself to sleep in her bedroom because she feels like an inadequate mother. She didn’t have any regrets in having Sophia of course. But all she wanted was to spend more time with her daughter despite her busy schedule (as what she would call it).

She affirmed herself, that she tried. Everyday she tried.

* * *

One Wednesday morning in April, the executive secretary, had given her all documents and read from a planner her appointment for the day.

“A Mr. Li Jiaheng who had been insistent on meeting you will be seeing you after lunch today.” Junhee absentmindedly nodding, as she read the newspaper.

“That’s all Junhee,” said Ms. Jang who shut the planner closed.

“Thank you, Ms. Jang,” Junhee flipped the page and skimmed through the page on her right. “Please let me know if there are any changes in my schedule.

“Will do, Ma’am.” She bowed and left Junhee’s own office.

Sadly for Junhee, she ate lunch alone. Although Ms. Jang accompanied her at times, Junhee always had lunch in her office. She didn’t want to leave the office unattended when her employees were on her lunch break. Sometimes, though, she would get unexpected visitor-- her daughter.

On that day, Sophia arrived at the office after day care. Usually she would have lunch there, and head to her mom’s office. Their helper had picked her up, and Junhee said to the hired help she could return home. The helper obliged and left. Sophia ran to her mother’s open arms and hugged her ever so tightly. Junhee had difficulty lifting her daughter; Sophia sometimes insisted to be carried, wanting to feel like a baby sometimes. The single mom didn’t mind; she was happy that Sophia still liked the attention. In that sense, she felt needed and it made her happy.

“How was your day, sweetie?” She asked as they walked over to her desk and sat on her swivel chair.

“I had so much fun playing with all my friends in day care, Mommy!” Sophia answered with glee that it made Junhee grin. To see her daughter happy is the best gift she could receive in her life.

“What did you learn today?” Junhee asked, as she combed Sophia’s hair with her fingers.

Her daughter puffed her cheeks as she was thinking. “We learned a new song. Do you want to hear it mommy?” Junhee nodded and Sophia sang once she saw her mom nod. When she sang, Junhee clapped to the beat. When her daughter was done, she applauded and peppered her daughter with kisses all over her face. It tickled Sophia, which made her giggle.

Lunch time has passed and her employees started pouring in after their deserved lunch break. Sophia saw the white collars as they headed to their own cubicles, she ran to some of them and greeted them. Some returned their greetings to her. They were fond of Sophia, and Junhee smiled at the scene her daughter caused.

Suddenly Ms. Jang appeared in front of her, with a clipboard on hand.

“Mr. Li is in the building,” she said.

“Huh?” Junhee replied.

“The investor who’s been dying to meet you,” she said bluntly.

She rolled her eyes at Ms. Jang who secretly loved teasing her. “Send him in, and have him in Conference Room 3, please.” Ms. Jang acknowledged and she left Junhee’s office. Meanwhile, the CEO left the confines of her office and asked for Sophia to return with her there. Sophia pouted at her mom, as she had been enjoying playing with the employees. She stomped her feet while Junhee dragged her.

“Sophia,” Junhee said as she sat her down on the chair, and Sophia’s legs swung unable to reach the ground. She smoothed Sophia’s dress and adjusted Sophia’s hair band. “Mommy’s going to be in a long meeting, I would like you to stay here for a while.”

Wordlessly, with puffed cheeks and crossed arms, Sophia nodded. Her daughter knew the concept of a meeting. Junhee described it as: Do Not Disturb Mommy, Since She’s Talking To Other Serious Adults. She called for another secretary, Ms. Song, and asked her to watch Sophia. Ms. Song acknowledged and entered the CEO’s office. Before heading to Conference Room 3, where her guest has been seated for a while, she kissed Sophia on the crown of her head. The CEO gathered all necessary documents and hugged them as she made her way to the room. Ms. Jang then followed her.

Before Junhee entered the Conference Room, she made sure she looked presentable, even dusting off her blouse, coat, and skirt and placed all documents on her left arm. She turned the knob to open and the guest had been seated facing the door. As she was about to greet her guest, he stood up and reached for a hand shake, she suddenly stopped at her tracks. The papers fell on the ground and wasn’t expecting this particular man as his guest for the day.

Her breath hitched and she gaped upon seeing the tall familiar man in front of her. It was the man she tried to forget for 5 years. Yet even so, she thought that he looked handsome still, in his white shirt and black slacks get-up. The man smiled upon seeing her and tried to find her composure. The man strided to help Ms. Jang pick up all the papers that slid from her arm. The secretary placed the documents back to her arm.

"M-m-ms. Jang," her voice trembled.

"Yes, Ms. Kim?" She asked.

"Kindly leave us."

"Surely, Ma'am."

Ms. Jang left the room and shut the door. Junhee inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath. The man cleared his throat and asked,

"Are you okay, Ms. Kim?" As he reached out his hand. Junhee didn't reach back at him, and the tall man retracted his hand.

She nodded her head, "Yes. Mr. Li." She raised an eyebrow as the unfamiliar last name rolled out from her tongue.

"Please, Ms. Kim, call me Yifan." He insisted.

She sat and placed the documents on the table, and motioned the man to take a seat. He did so, and Junhee is still bewildered about the events.

"Why are you investing under Li Jiaheng? Is your name not Wu Yifan?" There was a baffled look on her face.

He smirked and rested his leg on his knee.

"I had a name change. It was necessary."

"But I still go by Wu Yifan," he added, leaning forward; hands clasped. "For those who knew me before."

She didn't look at him for that moment and she had been fiddling the files that Ms. Jang handed to her before entering the conference room.

"How are you, Junhee?" He squirmed in his seat, making himself comfortable on it.

She raised her head and looked at Yifan, whom had a blank expression on his face. Something he's mastered on his transactions with other executives.

"I'm," she gulped and sighed. "Fine." She ended it by showing a small smile.

Yifan nodded slowly.

She looked through all her documents, as she was to present them to the investor. She started babbling about numbers and company growth for the past few years. She even fished out a business card from her pocket (it had been habit to give her card to anyone important), and Yifan had pocketed it.

“I’m not interested in those matters, Junhee.” Yifan admitted as he set aside the documents Junhee handed. Meanwhile, Junhee cocked an eyebrow.

“I’ve been wanting to meet with you for so long,” the man then chuckled. “But they tell me you’re always fully booked.”

The CEO sighed, “that’s true, Yifan.” She mentioned as she arranged the papers in front of her.

He scoffed, “You’ve changed.”

“I grew up.” She insisted.

Suddenly, they became silent. Both thought this meeting was awkward, but then again, Yifan-- er-- Jiaheng-- Yifan chose to invest in KGC. From the very start he knew he had important matters with the company. He was simply doing job to oversee the company.

“Well,” Junhee cleared her throat, her hands clasped. “Let me show you around.” She then stood up. He copied her then followed her out the room. Junhee pointed and led him to the office spaces. She introduced him to higher-ups and exchanged greetings with several employees. She even showed him their products and presented their other companies through photos. The CEO told him that their factory is located in the rural area, and they would need to drive over there. Yifan said he didn’t mind, but Junhee informed him he was busy. Junhee ended the brief tour back at the conference room, and Yifan figured that Junhee didn’t want to talk to him any further.

“Would it be too much to ask if I invited you over to dinner?” Junhee remained speechless with Yifan.

“Yifan, I saved this meeting purely for any business transactions. Anything other than that, I cannot entertain.” She replied, walking over to the desk, without looking at him.

“What if I insist?” Junhee was flattered, but…

“I’ll have to take a rain check.”

“Well, technically, you’re obliged to take me out for dinner.” Yifan then suggested as he walked around the room. “After all, I’m the guest and I’m an investor of the company.”

She turned her back from him, and made a deep breath. Junhee admitted that he had a point.

“I’ll see when I’m available,” she said as she turned to face him.

“I’m glad you’re opening up a possibility.” He smirked.

“Consider it as a thank you from the company.” She stated. “Know that it’s not a date.” She added.

“Fine, if you say so.”

“Thank you, Yifan” She reached out for a hand shake, and he returned it. When their hands touched, Junhee remembered the days when they held their hands for a date. Yifan’s hands were still rough and they were warm. Yifan detached his hand first, and Junhee smiled at him. He smiled back. Junhee then walked in front of him and led him out the door.

Junhee thought this day couldn’t get any worse, because the moment she opened the door, her daughter suddenly surprised her. She suddenly felt like she was paralyzed upon seeing Sophia right in front of them.

“Hi Mommy!!!” Sophia squeaked.

“Mommy?” Yifan then asked.

Junhee could only let out a nervous chuckle. She then stood in front of her daughter and in that moment she and Yifan were face to face. She hid her daughter behind her, and Yifan waved at the little girl. Sophia, on the other hand, clutched on to her mom’s skirt and buried her face on her mom’s side.

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Li,” her voice became high pitched and she gestured him to the door, but signalled Ms. Jang to help her out. “We’ll be very happy to see you next time.” She faked a smile, while her daughter still hid behind her.

“Bye,” Yifan waved again to Sophia and left with Ms. Jang.

Once Yifan was out of sight, Junhee dragged Sophia back to her office again in a panic. She paced in her office and did some breathing exercises.

“Who was that mommy?” She asked while watching Junhee.

“No one, honey.” she replied. That was a lie. A big fat lie that has haunted her ever since.

* * *

Days after her meeting with Yifan, Sophia had bombarded Junhee with many questions about the man she had met.

“Mommy, who was the tall man you had [a] meeting with?

“Mommy, why did he wave at me?”

“Mommy, what’s his name?”

She loved Sophia, she really did. It was times like these that she wasn’t fond of kids. They were very inquisitive about everything. Junhee had replied to her that the man was an important man in the company and his name is Li Jiaheng.

“He waved at you because that’s what some adults do when they see kids.” She responded.

As if Sophia’s flurry of questions wasn’t enough, Yifan had the audacity to send Junhee a text one night asking if they could go out someday. Clearly, she forgot that texts were meant for business purposes only.

_Hi Junhee. I’m still in the area. Would like to know if we can maybe hang out sometime?_

_Appreciate the thought you’d like to go out, but I would like to pass._

_P.S. let’s keep whatever we have as professional._

Junhee was both relieved and nervous after their quick chat. Relieved that Yifan didn’t bug her any longer. Nervous because she knew Yifan. He doesn’t back down easily. She had an idea as to why he’s in South Korea and is intent on seeing her and meeting with her.

_I’m sorry about suddenly texting you the other night and today. I hope you could forgive me. I know, I know you want us to remain ...business partners, in some way. I would like to start over._

_I forgive you and appreciate that you want to start over. I would like to let you know that I have no intent in dating anyone._

_I understand. I just wanted to let you know also that I would like to see you again. I just have something to get off my chest before I return home._

_Fine. We can meet quickly._

* * *

The two had agreed to meet after office hours. Junhee entrusted Sophia in Jongin’s (her cousin) care. He had two older sisters who had nieces and nephews and he did not mind one bit in babysitting Sophia for the mean time.

She was nervous meeting Yifan again because she had been anxious over what Yifan would say. She had different scenarios playing in her mind, most of which involved her crying. Junhee had been early for their rendezvous. She got them a table in the cafe, and while the weather was pleasant, she had felt a little chilly despite wearing a fitted dress and a coat. While waiting, she ordered a hot cup of caramel macchiato, and glanced at her phone every few seconds waiting for a text.

Junhee finally caught sight of Yifan in his blue dress shirt and black skinny jeans. His hands were in his pockets, and walked as if he were on a runway. She stared too long at him, feeling her heart race quickly. Or was it the coffee’s doing. She didn’t think she’d ever see the man again. Yet here she was, feeling like her 21 year old self again. To her Yifan had always been handsome, even with his gummy smile that he just flashed at her.

“Junhee,” he greeted waving his hands in front of her.

Junhee snapped out of her reverie once she saw Yifan standing in front of her.

“Hi!” She managed to say, then she motioned him to sit down across her.

Yifan smiled at her, as she took a sip of her coffee. She asked if he wanted any coffee, but he refused.

“What did you want to say?” She asked as she put her coffee down on the table.

He remained silent for a few more minutes, possibly trying to gather all his thoughts. Junhee waited for him to speak as she fiddled with her jewelry.

“We never got closure.” He finally said. Junhee had been right about her prediction. If not about his investment, it had been what happened 5 years ago.

She couldn’t look Yifan in the eye after that. She was at fault for it, mostly. It was one of her reasons for not wanting to go out with Yifan.

Five years ago, she discontinued her messages and emails with Yifan. He never knew the reason, Junhee just stopped communicating with him. She had underlying reasons, but even after five years have passed, she wasn’t ready to talk about it. It was as if alarms rung in her head and it was messing with her emotions. She never knew that one day Yifan and her would cross paths at a later time. All she knew that she wasn’t ready to confront him about what had happened.

“I agree that we never had one.” She looked down, feeling ashamed. She didn’t want Yifan to know yet. She didn’t know how to tell him. She didn’t know. She was scared. She was nervous. It showed in her hands, which trembled.

Yifan looked at her expectantly, knowing that it was her fault for the most part. She was trying to compose her thoughts, list everything and gather it all up into one coherent sentence. But her eyes welled up and remembered the last day she ever saw Yifan. It happened on one Autumn night in October. She had a confession to make on that night as well, but she preferred to shut her mouth. One wrong move, Yifan would be gone from her life completely. She had kept it to herself. It what she had wanted...

“I-I-I can’t do this,” she shot up abruptly, with tears in her eyes and coffee on a shaky hand.

Yifan knitted his eyebrows as he looked at Junhee was slowly walking away from him. All Yifan needed was answers, and at the least closure. He couldn’t let her get away again, as such he walked briskly to catch up to Junhee. Much as he wanted to hold her by the wrist, he called out to her. He repeated that until she stopped in a nearby park.

She stopped at her tracks, because knowing Yifan, he wouldn’t stop this.

When he had finally caught up to her, tears streamed down her face and stared at her coffee cup.

“I’m sorry,” she then said, not once looking up at Yifan. “I’m not ready.”

She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes so she could stop crying. Meanwhile, Yifan, observed her speechlessly.

“I’m sorry too, Junhee.” He felt bad over how he had appeared in her life unexpectedly. “I should have given you a heads’ up and now I made you cry.”

Junhee stopped crying, feeling embarrassed since it’s been a while she has shed tears. She looked around but not at Yifan, and she calmed herself by humming a tune that made her relax.

“I know that you need resolve. That is something I can give you gladly.” She finally said. “However, I don’t want to explain any further at this moment. I hope you could respect that.”

She saw the man nod and received a small smile from him.

“Are you okay now?” He asked, and Junhee nodded.

“Would you perhaps want to sit on that bench?” He pointed to an empty one nearby and Junhee checked it. She gave her okay. Junhee led them, but as they were walking towards it, she looked back to see if Yifan was still following her. He still was.

Junhee sat first and Yifan followed. They had a gap of about few inches from another. Junhee put her cup down in the middle of them and saw that Yifan was gazing at the stars. She smiled at the view since he was fond of looking at stars, and sometimes he would even tell her the constellations (most of it were wrong; it was his way of impressing her). She recalled how their fingers were laced together tightly, and Yifan would sneak in a kiss from time to time.

She then shut her eyes, counted to ten in her mind, and had to be present in the moment.

She saw Yifan turn his head at her and knew he showed a forced smile. It made her snicker.

“I can’t believe it’s been five years, and you still look the same.” Yifan remarked.

“You too.”

“Seriously though, Junhee…” He said, as he pressed down his hand on the bench. Junhee glanced at him, with a blank expression. “How have you been?”

Junhee then looked down, smiled then chewed her lower lip. “I’m good. You?”

“Terse, I see.” Yifan commented, while Junhee chuckled. “I’m okay, I guess.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Who knew that Kim Junhee would be a CEO at such a young age.” He joked as he placed his hands at the back of his head. She laughed nervously at his statement.

“Well, I didn’t think you would be a big shot investor.” Junhee smirked, and Yifan scoffed.

“So… aside from running a company, what is Ms. Kim Junhee up to these days?” Yifan asked as if he was a journalist, even motioning as if he had an invisible microphone with him.

Junhee shook her head and stuck her tongue out at Yifan. “No comment.” she leaned forward as if she were to answer an interview.

“You’re a mom now, huh?” He retracted his hand. Junhee was taken aback at his question; it was inevitable that one day he’ll ask about Sophia. Much as she wanted to avoid talking about Sophia especially with him, she expected he would be curious about her daughter.

She nodded as she watched those who were walking in the park.

“Sophia.” She revealed.

“Her name’s Sophia.” She continued, smiling.

“That’s a beautiful name.” He complimented.

Her smile served as her thanks.

“How old is she?”

“Five.”

“Oh.”

“The father?” He raised his eyebrows and felt his question lacked tact. “Sorry, it just slipped out.”

“Some guy I had a fling with.” She had rehearsed this statement.

Yifan nodded wordlessly.

“You’re running a company… there’s nothing wrong with that.” Yifan raised his hands as if he committed a crime. “Yay for women in executive positions.”

“You have a daughter… again nothing wrong with that. Shoutout to all single moms who are doing everything they can to raise a child or children…”

“Who’s taking care of you?”

Now that was a good question, Junhee thought.

“Why are you so interested?” She asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

It intrigued her so much that she assumed maybe she needed a partner for herself.

“Please don’t get me wrong, I think a person can function with or without a romantic companion or partner…” It’s as if he read her mind thus he started blabbering then sighed.

“I wonder who thinks of you or looks after you after you’ve had a long day.”

“I can take care of myself, Yifan.” She declared.

“I know.” He added, “I just don’t want you to stress yourself out.”

“Thank you for being thoughtful, Yifan.”

It became silent once again. Junhee felt that maybe Yifan was hurt that he wasn’t declared the father. She knew it wasn’t the case. To her, one day the truth will come out. Not in that moment, when they’re in the middle of mending and starting over.

“I have to go.” Junhee broke the silence. She stood up and got her unfinished coffee from the bench.

“Can I see you again?” Yifan asked.

“Sure. Just not--...”

“Through text, I know.”

“By an appointment, I wanted to say.” She smiled, as she fished out her phone from her pocket to check any texts. “Just don’t abuse your chatting rights.” Yifan then chuckled.  

“Don’t worry.” He replied, and then Junhee smiled at him.

“Take care.” That was Yifan’s farewell.

“You too.” She whispered to herself. As she made her way to the sideway, she glanced back at him once.

* * *

She thought her meeting with Yifan lightened her mood towards him a bit. But she became careful with her words during their text or chat exchanges. She was also happy at how Yifan didn’t text her much. There were days she was excited to receive one message, some days she would be annoyed-- since she wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. Either way, she and Yifan reconnected.

As another form of thanks, Junhee decided to invite Yifan to the company’s black tie only function.

_You are one of our regarded investors, Yifan, we ought to invite you._

_Is the company inviting me or are you?_

_What’s the difference?_

_See you then._

_I was thinking…_

_Hm?_

_Maybe after the function, we could hang out. Just the two of us._

_I’ve waited for the day for Junhee’s cold heart to melt_

_Whatever._

_Like, idk, stay in a hotel room together for the night_

_So you mean?_

_NO!_

_Then what?_

_Maybe we could just you know talk_

_I’m listening_

_Just after the function, or even during-- who knows in Nirvana what could happen but_

_Is it wrong to think I want to spend time with you?_

_Nothing wrong with me, I hope._

_Anyway, I just needed to talk with you… personally._

_Just because._

_Anyway, I’ll book a flight. Thanks for the invite. See you._

* * *

Prior to the ball, Junhee had booked a two bedroom suite a) so Yifan would not get the wrong idea and b) because she could get points for her card.

To prepare for the function, she even took Sophia shopping with her. Her daughter helped in picking out her dress.

“You look like a princess, Mommy.” Sophia commented, and Junhee hugged her as a response.

“I’m excited to spend time with you this weekend, sweetie.” Junhee said. She promised Sophia they will have a movie marathon, a play date, and a trip to the amusement park. They had been talking about it for weeks.

“Me too.” Sophia grinned at her. Junhee snickered upon seeing Sophia without two front teeth.

That made her day.

She informed Yifan she’ll be waiting at the bar for him before they enter the ballroom.

She arrived early as expected and at the bar as planned. She wore a navy blue long flowy gown for the function, and paired it with a similarly colored clutch and heels. Her hair was tied up in a bun and the make-up was light. The CEO kept glancing at her phone to check messages from time to time. Sadly, no app notified her.

She was drinking champagne by the bar, and Yifan finally arrived. He was gazing at her from the back. He knew it was her because The CEO was the only lady there and admired how elegant she looked. He didn’t want to disturb the sight of beauty; he could only stare. When he returned to his senses, he approached Junhee and greeted her.

Her face lit up when she caught sight of Yifan for the first time in the night. She felt her face warm at how dashing Yifan looked in a tuxedo. She proceeded to fix his tie, which needed straightening.

“Thanks.” Yifan smiled at her and she did the same. He propped his elbow (in the air) and Junhee rested a hand there. They walked to the doors of the ballroom together.

“You go in first.” He motioned as he opened the door for her.

“I don’t want people getting the wrong idea.” He added and winked. Junhee rolled her eyes but entered the hall anyway.

The hall was a large venue, enough to fill around 100 guests. The board, shareholders, executives, their own plus ones, and several administrative staff attended.

Before, Junhee wouldn’t dare enter an event such as this, because she hated being in the same room with her father. Since her father had stepped down as CEO and preferred to stay in the sidelines (and not attending gatherings like this), allowed Junhee to come out of her shell. That sometimes she would drink a glass too many and is unable to control her alcohol.

She saw Ms. Jang and waved to greet her. She walked towards a group of shareholders and exchanged greetings with them. She did the same to individual executives and even the staff who were not fond of her. It was important to her that she be courteous regardless of what they thought about her.

Upon seeing servers carrying trays of champagne, she grabbed a glass and chugged one. When she had finished, a server would get it for her. They had dinner when a host got up on stage and announced it. She and Yifan were on the same table as were with the important executives. She called for the attendants to serve her more drinks.

Yifan noticed that Junhee was getting a little tipsy, “hey slow down on the drinks.” He whispered.

“Donchu worry, I’m fine.” She giggled, as she took another sip from a new glass of bubbly.

Yifan knew she wasn’t “fine”. When Junhee talked to key people in the company, instead of having an actual conversation she was laughing every five seconds, even hiccuping. Yifan thought she must leave the venue before making a complete fool of herself; he said to those she talked that she needed to excuse herself.

He had his arm around her waist, as he slung her arm to his so he could support her weight.

“What are you doing Yifan?” She giggled again. “I’m totall--” she then felt nauseous.

“Fine? Clearly.” He quipped.

“What room where we supposed to stay, Junhee.” He asked urgently since she felt heavier, and had a feeling she would pass out anytime soon.

“Ha!?” She was totally out of it. He sighed, and the best he could do was reach reception and persuade them to give him their room number.

Once by the reception, he noticed the lady giving him a judging look.

“It’s not what you think.” He said quickly.

After much convincing that nothing illegal or criminal would happen, he was given the room number and access key. All those times, Junhee was mumbling and laughing at herself.

By the time they were aboard the elevator, Junhee had passed out. He groaned and carried her in the easiest way he could. Bridal style. It wasn’t totally the most romantic of dates ever, but this wasn’t the worst. He reassured himself.

They finally reached their floor and couldn’t wait to tuck Junhee in bed. Once he saw the bedroom, he dashed and gingerly settled her on the bed and put the comforter on top of her. He placed her clutch on the night stand. Her mouth was open as she was asleep, and Yifan wished he could stop laughing.

He sat next to her as she tucked hair behind her ear. The Junhee he knew 5 or 6 years ago wasn’t like this. Maybe being a CEO changed her. She could handle herself well before, but needed attention and cuddling at times. That what made Yifan love her back then. Among many reasons.

He yawned and it was time for him to sleep. He stood up and walked over to the other bedroom where he could rest for the night.

The next morning, Junhee woke up groggily as ever. She struggled even getting up since her body still felt heavy. Even after all this time, her body wasn’t accustomed to alcohol. She felt like there was hammering inside her mind and wished she could just sleep it off, however the pain was too unbearable.

She jolted up because she didn’t remember anything. She checked if she did something stupid, but there was no one beside her or was she naked. Then she breathed a sigh of relief. She crashed on the bed again snatching the pillow beside her and embraced it so tightly. She wondered where Yifan was because she recalled that it was him she last saw. She stood up from her bed and walked to Yifan’s bedroom, barefoot.

She leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed upon seeing Yifan in a slumber. Back then, she had imagined a life with him. She was young and naive, yet she felt so much love for him that sometimes she felt like she didn’t want to let him go.

_“Please don’t say that.” Yifan said, as he held Junhee’s hand. “I feel like I don’t deserve you sometimes.”_

It’s what she would always hear from him after opening about her insecurities with him.

_“We’ll work it out then.” He assured her as he kissed the back of her hand. “Let’s not change, but become better.”_

He was hopeful before.

She gasped all of a sudden remembering that she had to attend to something important. She darted back to her room and dived on the bed, searching for something. She rummaged the bed only to realize that her clutch was on the bedside table. She planted a palm on her face. She pulled out her phone and saw that she had missed calls.

From her own daughter.

She checked the time. “Fuck!” She exclaimed seeing it was 11:00 already. She promised Sophia that she’ll be home by 8:00 so they could get a headstart on their activities for the day. She hurriedly wore her heels, then thought that she’ll be faster barefoot so she took off her shoes.

Never was Junhee able to say goodbye to Yifan personally.

_Sorry, had to leave, Yifan. I’ll call you when I’m available._

It took her a while to arrive home. She had been preparing a speech in her mind that she’s incredibly sorry about not being home early. She was in a hurry, and the elevator did not help at all so she had to go up sixteen flights of stairs. She had to rest in between and blamed her lack of exercise for not having gone up sooner.

She took a quick rest before keying in her door’s code. Once she heard the door click, she saw her daughter by the door… seated near the shoes. Jongin had kept Sophia company, since Junhee had asked him for this favor. He left once Junhee arrived, and she thanked him as he exited the apartment. Once Junhee leveled eye to eye with Sophia, her daughter started sobbing.

She gave her daughter an embrace upon seeing her cry. She peppered her with kisses and rocked Sophia from side to side.

“I’m so sorry,” she repeatedly said. “Mommy didn’t mean to forget.” Junhee tried to stay strong for Sophia, and she knew that she needed to make amends with her daughter.

She then looked at her daughter whose faces was red and soaked from tears, she had wiped it with her own fingers.

“Mommy is sorry for what she did okay?” She said, noticing that Sophia’s near to calming down. She heard her sniffles, and Sophia wiped her own tears.

“Doesn’t Mommy love me anymore?” Sophia asked in between sniffles.

“Don’t say that!” Junhee raised her voice and clamped her mouth, feeling guilty for doing so. “Mommy loves you very much okay? I will never hate you, you remember that.”

Sophia nodded, but Junhee had to make sure. “Know that I will never ever hate you.” She said, holding Sophia by the shoulders.

“We’re still going to spend time today and tomorrow.” She assured as she wiped the last remaining tears in Sophia’s face.

“Will we still watch my favorite movies?”

“Of course, honey, whatever you want.”

“Then we’ll eat cookies and, and drink milkshakes?”

“Sure!”

She and Sophia had their favorite diner in the city, and it’s one of Sophia’s favorite places in the world. Beside that was a café where they loved buying their pastries and cookies.

“And! And! We’ll go to Lotte World tomorrow!?”

“Certainly, sweetie!”

“Yay!” Sophia hopped and threw her hands in the air. It made Junhee smile because all she wanted was for her daughter to be happy.

“So what do you want to do first?” Junhee asked. Sophia’s grumbling tummy served as the answer.

“The diner then,” Junhee grinned at her and pinched her nose which made Sophia giggle.

Junhee ran to the bathroom so she could give Sophia a bath. Once the five year old was done, it was her turn. Sophia had been getting impatient; Junhee had the tendency to take time in getting ready. She took her keys and they drove to the diner which is a few kilometers from their home.

In their diner, Sophia would always order the same thing.

“Spaghetti and chicken! Chocolate milkshake. Fries! And pancake.”

Meanwhile Junhee got a hamburger and fries.

They took their time in eating since Sophia loved telling stories of her friends in day care and the adventures she had with them. Junhee listened intently and laughed along when she could. After their lunch, they went to the café and Sophia had been itching to go home to watch all her favorite movies.

Sophia decided the order: Frozen, which she and Junhee sang along to. Tangled, which never failed to make Junhee cry. Mulan, which Sophia always said she aspired to be Mulan and Junhee supported her choice.

The night went by really quickly as Sophia dozed off on her lap. Junhee decided they sleep beside each other for the night, so she carried her to her bedroom. It took her not long before sleep claimed her.

The next morning, Junhee prepared a simple breakfast since they wanted to leave early for Lotte World. For Sophia, the day went by fast as she had a lot of fun in all the rides in which Junhee was initially scared of for Sophia (and for herself). For Junhee, she was tired. It was an understatement, but to her she felt fulfilled. Since it was for Sophia she was happy.

* * *

Feeling apologetic over her farewell to Yifan, she left a voicemail. As if that would help her, still, she hoped that he would get back to her as soon as he could.

Fortunately, Yifan was able to forgive Junhee easily and told her that she shouldn’t feel sorry. It relaxed her mind.

But something else bothered her. She knew she was tipsy, but she didn’t remember anything she might have done or said, which had been a new cause of worry among other things.

_Hey Yifan, please call me when you get this message. Thanks._

She sent a text as she left for a meeting. Never did she expect him to call back soon.

She excused herself and informed him,

_Hey. In a meeting. Sorry. I’ll let you know my best time._

_Okay, I’ll be waiting._

All she wanted was the meeting to be done pronto. Took them until lunch time and Junhee headed to a quieter place where she could feel comfortable talking to Yifan over the phone.

She paced with her phone pressing to her ear waiting to hear Yifan’s voice.

“Hello.” He finally answered.

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Hi.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just…” She shook her head. “Fine. You?”

“A-ok.”

“Ah.”

“Listen, Yifan…”

“Look, I’m okay with what happened last Friday night.”

“I know, but…” She felt guilty and bothered over the events, that she started running a hand on hair repeatedly and pacing nervously. “It’s not just my leaving that made me call you.”

“Then what is?”

“Did I say anything?” She cleared her throat. “Like while I was drunk?”

“You were only mumbling. Why?”

“Nothing, just. You sure?”

“Of course.”

She sighed in relief once more. “I thought I said something stupid or something.” She laughed nervously.

“You never really told me what you wanted to say.”

“Truth is, I wanted to catch up with you.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah,” she nodded over the phone as well.

“The whole I don’t want to date anyone still holds true…” She then twirled her hair. “Just that, I felt like I needed to catch up with you, you know.”

“Obliged, you mean.”

She sighed and hated to admit he was right.

“Yeah,” she rolled her eyes, and Yifan scoffed.

“Look I’m terribly sorry, about everything. I just wanted to get to know you better again, that’s all.”

Yifan hummed in response.

“Tell you what, Junhee.” He then added. “I’ll be there next week, then we could have our much awaited catching up. No drinks, just a dinner probably, that’s it.”

“That’s great! Can’t wait!” She chuckled.

“See you.” He said as he farewell, and Junhee said the same thing hanging up first.

Junhee couldn’t wait for her second attempt to become friendlier with Yifan, and she insisted truly that it wasn’t at all a date, despite Ms. Jang’s relentless teasing.

In an agreed arrangement, she allowed her cousins and their children to stay at their home so Sophia won’t be alone. She received texts from time to time about her daughter’s activities until the time she finally fell asleep.

On the night they agreed to meet Junhee had been waiting in the Japanese restaurant she frequented. She waited for Yifan They agreed to have dinner, no alcohol. Just a conversation between civil ex-lovers who decided to reconnect regardless of what happened in the past. Yifan arrived after a while since he had just finished a meeting with another client.

“Hi!” Junhee greeted first, grinning.

Yifan returned a wave back as he made his way to their table, Junhee motioned for him to sit. They were in the middle of how-do-you-do’s when suddenly the waiter cut them off asking for their orders. Yifan went through the menu as Junhee enumerated her orders, when they had decided their orders the waiter finally left the table.

Junhee knew that the night had just started. She was anxious about what to tell Yifan that she started chugging her glass of water.

“Whoa, take it easy,” Yifan joked.

He lightened the mood a bit by narrating embarrassing stories about himself. He met with a client a few years back, when he had just started but there had already been a mishap.

“It’s as if my clumsy self took over, and everything just started falling!” He gladly shared. As he stood up from the bar he accidentally hit the totem pole beside him which started dipping on a waiter who fortunately evaded it but unintentionally bumped onto a guest (who lost their balance) then that guest fell to the swimming pool.

It helped that Yifan shared first. He figured that Junhee had become more anxious as the time passed by; it was worrying of course, but he didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable by asking. It was her turn to tell a story. She told him about that one instance where she and Sophia went to a friend’s party, and while making her speech she had said the wrong name and made a complete fool out of herself by dancing along the Happy Birthday Song.

As the night progressed, Junhee became more open. Too open she told more stories about her daughter. Yifan found Junhee endearing as she recounted some moments with Sophia and noticed how her face lit up. He realized how Junhee’s life revolved around her daughter and he wondered if she took time for herself for the past five years. If she looked out for herself. Back then, he loved how selfless Junhee can be, but he reminded her constantly to take care of herself.

“Oh god, I’m sorry.” Junhee then clamped a hand on her mouth. “I’ve been way too chatty.”

Yifan shook his head. “Please, I love listening to your stories.”

So, upon Yifan’s insistence Junhee continued. She then switched gears to office life which definitely was much more different. She recalled how the board and most of her employees never really accepted her appointment as CEO. Yifan felt distraught over how it all went, but he knew that Junhee would never just let a company down. He was sure of it. She assured him, however, that the thoughts of her employees and the higher-ups did not really mean to her; as it could affect her negatively in the long run.

Suddenly, Junhee discussed the topic of exes. Talking first about the worst boyfriend she ever had. Not only did the guy cheat on her, but he was married. And the guy who cheated on her was with another girl he had on the side. It was a good thing Junhee left before everything got worse. Yifan then recalled another story where a woman he had dated was too controlling and he had no say at all in their relationship. The woman took it upon herself to break up with Yifan because he wasn’t the kind of man she wanted.

“Her loss.” Junhee commented.

Junhee reminisced about one ex who she held dear in heart as a good friend. Sadly, he had to be relocated and they weren’t able to continue their relationship; but had settled to be friends instead. That same friend is already married, and Junhee felt only joy for him. Yifan then remembered their days together as a couple and he thought if they should consider each other as exes. After all, they never verbally agreed upon a split. Junhee said that when and if she’s ready, she’s willing to start over with Yifan provided they take it slow. He had no qualms over that agreement; Junhee was firm over not being in a serious relationship with anyone.

They didn’t realize the time, and that they were the only customers left before midnight. They bowed and expressed their gratitude to the restaurant owner for letting them stay longer. On top of that, they didn’t know the rain had already poured. Junhee knew it was going to rain, but she underestimated her time with Yifan.

Yifan proposed that Junhee stay over for the night until the rain dissipated. She was reluctant to agree, but it had been late and he was firm about how his hotel was near the restaurant.

They arrived shortly and ran hoping they wouldn’t get drenched from the rain. If only Yifan could lend his sweater to Junhee, he would, but it was wet from the rain and it would probably make it worse for her. Yifan then led Junhee to the elevator and his room. She sat on the sofa, and he tossed her a bathrobe.

“Eh?” She cocked an eyebrow.

“It was the first thing I could find.” She shrugged and wore it anyway.

“Tell you what, why don’t you take a shower? You’d get sick.” He suggested.

“I’m going to be fine.” She affirmed, but a sneeze countered her statement.

“Here.” Yifan then opened the drawer where his stored his clothes temporarily and lent her a shirt; which he knew would be oversized for her.

“Thanks, I’ll be quick.” She went to the bathroom and shut the door. Once done, Yifan followed shortly, taking a quick one too and rushed to the bedroom with only a tower then to wear a shirt and boxers. Junhee laughed at Yifan momentarily, but she was stuck with doing nothing else.

“Why don’t you go sleep on the bed?” Yifan asked from the bedroom.

“No I’m good here.” She responded.

“You’re going to be alright there?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, uhm, goodnight.” He said, not switching off any lights.

She lied down on the sofa, attempting to fall asleep. She squirmed and tossed and turned, but nothing. It was useless, she thought. Maybe the idea of being in the same room with Yifan made her uncomfortable. Maybe the fact that she’s on the sofa made her uncomfortable. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly, but maybe it’s also because she had a good time with Yifan that made her restless. She dismissed all her thoughts completely, but soon as she foregone them the soon it came back.

She sat up thinking that she could sleep next to Yifan. No, that’s absurd. She realized. Or she could wake him up and then exchange, after all the man offered the bed. She was hesitant to take the bed from him. She found herself standing up and walking towards Yifan’s bedroom. Junhee discovered that he, too, was unable to get some shut eye. They acknowledged each other silently.

When Yifan saw Junhee, he took a long look at her wearing his shirt. He had a fantasy that one day his girlfriend or wife would wear his clothes that were too large on her, and would just snuggle her up or something. He thought that Junhee still looked beautiful regardless, as she had always been in his eyes. Inside and out.

Junhee was hesitant to get closer to the bed, but somehow she knew she wouldn’t get a good night’s sleep from the sofa anyway. In some way, she missed his warmth and his tight embrace. She was at war with her thoughts, in the end she craved and longed for his touch.

She made her way to the bed as Yifan lied on it. She feels her face warming up as Yifan reached his hand to her. She grabbed hold of his warm hand and sat next to him. Yifan sat up and gestured Junhee to move closer to him, and she did.

The man locked his gaze on Junhee’s beet red face. He brushed off strands of her hair away from her porcelain face, and brushed a thumb on her lips. In response, Junhee licked her lips and chewed on her lower lip. Then, Yifan hesitatingly gave Junhee a peck on the lips. His eyes dance as he sought approval from Junhee. He got his response when Junhee cupped Yifan’s face and planted her lips against his. Yifan’s hands made their way on the small of Junhee’s back. The kiss started slow but it became heated-- passionate.

“You sure?” Yifan asked suddenly.

Junhee groaned but she continued kissing him. She clutched on the hem of Yifan’s shirt, wanting it off immediately. Feeling dizzy, Junhee pulled away but she made her way to Yifan’s exposed neck, smothering it with wet kisses.

Yifan stripped his shirt off and let Junhee take the lead. She pressed him down to the bed and straddled him. She then bent down and left wet kisses on his neck. She slowly rode him.

“Jun, please.” He begged. So she obliged, her body making gentle waves

“Ugh, Jun…” he groaned.

She slid his boxers down down to his thighs. She gripped on his dick and stroked it. Yifan stifled his moans at every motion. She then licked the tip of his member making Yifan whimper. Her tongue danced around his cock.

“Fuck, please don’t stop,” He whimpered, at every swipe.

“I’m gonna c-c-com…” Yifan murmured

She licked her lips and swallowed the release. A portion trickled down from her lips, licking what she could reach and wiping the remains.

“Your turn,” Junhee whispered in a husky voice. She lied down on the bed at that moment; Yifan, unhesitant; planted his lips against hers. His hands roamed all over Junhee’s small frame. Eventually, Junhee felt hot and took the oversized shirt Yifan lent her and fell on the floor.

He then made his way down to her chest. He sucked one breast as he fondled on the other; his large hand kneading on it. Junhee moaned at the sensation, one of her hands clutching on the bed sheets while the other gripped on Yifan’s hair.

She spread her legs as Yifan propped them on his lower back. He was on all fours, studying Junhee carefully; her hair disheveled and her face red. He then caressed her inner thigh, and once his fingers have made contact with her folds, he traced a finger on the crevice of her bud. She let out a shaky breath.

One of Yifan’s long digits gingerly made their way inside her folds, she arched at the sensation it brought her. She chewed on her lower lip, her head whipped to the side. Her legs losing its latch on his back.

“F-f-fan!”

He slid another finger inside her, and she squirmed once she felt his fingers press hard inside her, shivering at every touch. She bit her fingers at the slightest nudge. Yifan then slid out his fingers.

He then grabbed a condom on the table and slid it instantly on his hardened length. He had thrusted his shaft to her entrance and Junhee let out a loud scream that echoed in the room. She pulsed at every movement and lolled her head back. The woman was out of breath. She dug her nails at Yifan’s back and the man growled. He thrusted harder, while Junhee was unable to hold her moans. She lost her grip on the sheets and arched at every throb. Yifan pulled out a little later, and his body crashed next to her.

Both gasped for air, and Junhee covered herself with the sheets.

Junhee settled by his side, one of his arms wrapped around her smaller frame. He kissed her forehead suddenly, catching her off guard. She blushed when he did, and snuggled at the crook of his neck.

“You were so beautiful, Junhee.” Yifan said, “You have always been.”

She felt giddy about his compliment and gave him a peck on the jaw.

“I’ll go take a shower.” She winked as she whisked away the blanket away on top of her.

“Don’t take too long.” Yifan said and Junhee hummed in response. She walked to the bathroom, naked as Yifan admired her body from the back. He noticed her S-line and the way her hips swayed. She shut the door behind her, and Yifan was left in the bed alone. Once she was done, Yifan took a quick shower after her.

Junhee curled up next to Yifan as soon as he settled on the mattress. He wrapped his arms around her and Junhee wriggled in his embrace. Whatever had just ensued, to her it felt right. Here she was, in Yifan’s arms, after five long years. This is what she deprived herself from-- touch. She wished that it could last longer, but she knew that this could end bitterly like in the past. So she takes in the moment, and hopes never to forget. She liked the way Yifan gazed at her, it made her feel adored. He gave her a peck on the forehead, while she again on the jaw. She yawned, and knew it was her cue to sleep.

“Goodnight,” she mumbled under her breath as she found a comfortable position to sleep on.

“Night.” He replied.

The next morning, Junhee woke up first. Upon seeing the window, she figured the rain had stopped, but the raindrops remained on the glass. She woke up to a dozing Yifan who was snoring softly. She ran a finger on his face.

It made her snicker that even after all these years, Yifan had been strict with his skin care regimen. His face was soft, but his lips were chapped. Back then, Junhee had planned a future with him. In her mind only. For some reason she felt Yifan was the guy she will love in all the remaining years of her life. That she will wake up next to him every morning. That they will have their own children.

Then again, she was 22 when she was mapping out her life with him.

He woke when Junhee was breaking free from his embrace. Her back faced Yifan and she was ready to sit up until he groaned.

She rolled to face Yifan and gave him a kiss on the chin.

“I have to go,” she whispered.

“Why?” He whined.

“I need to return to Sophia.” She gave her another kiss, but on the lips this time.

She finally sat and stood up and scurried to the bathroom to dress up. Her clothes weren’t fully dry, but it didn’t matter since she’s going home anyway. She returned to Yifan who was lying on his stomach, but she knew he was awake. The mere sight of him like that made her giggle.

“I have to go.” She said as she bent to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Bye.” He managed to say, and she left.

When she got home, her cousins and their children were in the living room while her daughter was in her bed. As she got to her bedroom, she shut the door quietly so as to not wake Sophia and took light footsteps to her own bathroom.

As she had washed up, she went under the covers and slept beside her daughter.

* * *

She had somewhat made peace with the recent changes in her life. Yet she knew she wouldn’t escape from the truth. It was about time she disclosed everything, but all she wanted was the temporary happiness she received from Yifan and hope for the best in the long term. She had been reflecting about it, and it had heightened when Yifan bumped into her and Sophia in the park.

He was back in South Korea in autumn, but for a different company.

“Well, well,” Junhee said as she crossed her arms. “Isn’t it Mr. Big Shot Investor? You’ve been frequenting.” She continued, giving him a cheeky grin.

“Meetings keep me busy and occupied.” He stated.

“As they should.”

Sophia had been playing with other kids in the playground but had sustained a minor cut while playing in the sandbox, so the little girl sobbed. Junhee’s motherly instincts kicked in and saw the sight of her daughter crying so she rushed to her daughter’s aid, and Yifan stayed in their spot. Eventually he sauntered over to the mom and child.

She bent to her knees and saw Sophia’s scraped knee. In her bag she carried a first aid kit in which contained vitamins, medicine, band-aids, and other materials. Junhee tended to her daughter quickly as she could because she hated the sound of Sophia sobbing. Sometimes, it made her want to cry, but as a mom, she felt that she needed to stay strong for her daughter. Regardless.

“Stop crying sweetie,” Junhee frowned and wiped her daughter’s tears.

“Am I going to die?” Sophia said in between sniffles, it made Junhee laugh on the inside.

“No, sweetie you’re not. It’s just a cut, it’ll heal.” She affirmed her daughter.

Yifan found this side of Junhee endearing. It's his first time to see it personally, and honestly he liked to see more. He felt his face warm amidst the cold weather. He wanted to help Junhee seethe Sophia, so he scanned the park to see what he could buy the five year old. The first thing he saw was an ice cream stand, and went over to it anyway.

Sophia asked to be carried by her mom because all she wanted her mother’s warmth, then Junhee hoisted her up (with struggle), and her daughter clung to her mom’s torso. She made sure that her bag didn’t slip on from her shoulder.

Junhee didn’t forget Yifan’s presence as well and she decided that Yifan should join along for a while. As she was about to talk to Yifan, he vanished. She searched for him, but he was nowhere in sight. She was dejected that Yifan left, but then she saw him and then he jogged to approach them while carrying an ice cream he knew was melting.

“I got her an ice cream,” He presented it to Junhee as the cream was trickling down the cone. “I didn’t know which flavor to get her so I got strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla.” He added, with a worried expression on his face.

“That’s thoughtful, thank you.” Junhee then bit her lip, “sadly my little girl’s asleep.”

Sophia easily fell asleep in her mother’s arms, and it gave Junhee both relief and pain.  

“Ah,” Yifan was disappointed so he just ate the ice cream for Sophia.

“No matter, I’ll get her candy then.”

“No need,” Junhee smiled at him. “It’s all good.”

They strolled around the park, and Junhee admitted it was nice to spend time with Sophia and Yifan like this. She thought of the days when she felt she needed a male partner and find Sophia a father (or a possible father figure). She didn’t want Sophia to grow up with just her, but she realized that she may not need one yet. She assured herself, that the time will come and the right man will sweep her right off her feet. But then, she felt confident over raising Sophia alone as she had been used to doing things herself and if someone came along it might just disrupt her pace.

Junhee noticed that Sophia finally woke from her short nap. She kissed her daughter right on her temple, and Junhee pleaded that they sit down first because her upper body had been aching.

Sophia finally unwrapped her limbs from her mother and she sat beside her. She noticed a man seated beside Junhee and whispered. She even tugged the sleeve of Junhee’s shirt.

“Mommy, who’s he?” Yifan tried to keep his mouth clamped as he heard Sophia’s whisper from his side.

Junhee joked and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Yifan stuck his tongue out as his response.

Sophia was scared and hid beside her mother.

“He’s not scary, sweetie.” Junhee kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “This is my… friend, Wu Yifan. Say hi, darling.”

“Hi,” Yifan said first, earning him a smack on the shoulder. He made a peace sign knowing all too well she referred to Sophia, and he wanted to lighten the mood.

“Hi,” she said rather briefly and took cover with her mom’s bag this time. Junhee then gently patted Sophia’s back, and turned to face Yifan, “she’s usually like that. Next thing you know she’s going to drag you everywhere.”

Being the mother, Junhee knew well that eventually Sophia would warm up to Yifan. He showed her a magic trick he learned back in college, which impressed the ladies. He made funny faces at Sophia that she cracked up. It’s been a while that Sophia had laughed because of her mother’s friends, and Junhee beamed at the sight of her daughter and Yifan getting along well. As she had predicted, Sophia pulled Yifan along to the playground. Junhee didn’t mind staying alone on the bench, to her seeing Sophia happy was the best sight she could ever get.

Playtime lasted for a few hours as Yifan mentioned he needed to get home so he could prepare his trip back to China. Sophia scowled and pouted when he was leaving, and Junhee made certain that they will see each other again. The little girl gave him a hug, and he was taken aback by the action. Junhee gasped then found her self giggling and biting her lower lip.

“Say goodbye to Mr. Tall Man, Sophia.” Junhee said as she squatted to Sophia’s eye level. Sophia couldn’t remember Yifan’s name as it was difficult for her to pronounce so they settled for Mr. Tall Man, and Yifan approved of that.

“Bye Mr. Tall Man!” She waved, and Yifan returned a wave for Sophia. But he gave Junhee a wink and he said his farewells to them.

The mother-daughter duo decided to return home and have black bean noodles delivered to their place. On their ride home, Sophia couldn’t stop talking about Mr. Tall Man, about how he made her laugh and how funny he looked sometimes.

“He’s like an angry bird, mommy!” Sophia observed, and Junhee guffawed.

There’s always a question that Junhee didn’t want to hear from Sophia. Whenever they spent time with a man, Sophia never ever failed to ask a particular question, that it brought Junhee dread.

“Mommy, is he my daddy?”

She stopped the car by the sidewalk to compose herself. Her hands trembled on the steering wheel, and found herself needing air; meanwhile Sophia had an expectant look on her face.

“Sweetie, uhm, why don’t we listen to your favorite songs?” Junhee diverted the topic to something else as she didn’t want to be distracted by her own thoughts while driving.

“Yes!” The little girl piped.

“Okay, sweetheart.” Junhee then took the Frozen Album CD out of its case, and when Sophia heard the first song, she sung along. Junhee started driving once more. It didn’t help that Sophia was in the backseat singing along because her daughter’s question played in her mind. Eventually, Junhee had mouthed the word ‘yes’ once as they went home.

* * *

Junhee knew it was time for her to tell Yifan the truth. Even if it meant losing him again; initially she didn't want Sophia and him meeting, but it was inevitable. She knew she would have to apologize profusely for her daughter in the near future because she won't see Mr. Tall Man again.

Better to tell him now than later, she supposed. It probably was one of the greatest anxieties in her life and honestly she wished she could have avoided this longer.

_Hey could we meet in the rooftop we usually hung out in before?_

_The one on top of the chicken ginseng soup store?_

_Yep._

_Sure. When?_

_When will you be back?_

_Next month, on the 8th._

_Ah. How about we see each other on the 9th?_

_Can't._

_I'm free on the 10th._

_Okay. I'll block the date. See you._

Junhee had been early because she needed to prepare and compose herself. She greeted the restaurant owner whom she had considered like an aunt, and she pointed up and the owner acknowledged. She had been a long time customer of the shop as she loved coming there whenever she needed comfort. She knew that she will need a bowl of soup later.

She climbed up the stairs, feeling the impending cold from the rooftop. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to have the confession there, but it was the only quiet place she knew. Once she reached the roof, she paced. Not only because she was nervous so she could warm herself up. She already wore three layers of clothes, but she detested--no-- despised the cold. Honestly, all she wanted was to get on with it.

Yifan arrived shortly, but was held back by the restaurant owner. She was so excited to see him again, and Junhee heard the commotion downstairs but didn’t bother with it.

She heard footsteps going up the stairs and hoped to Buddha it was Yifan. Her suspicions were right, but once she saw him all the more she didn’t want to confide. He was smiling his signature gummy smile that she didn’t want that to falter or become a frown that will haunt her.

He gave her a wave once he saw her, while she returned one to him. He headed by the edge and suddenly outstretched his arms. Feeling as if he had wings and he could fly whenever he wished. Junhee was tempted to hug him from the back, she did. But she held herself back. Tears started welling in her eyes, but she immediately wiped all traces of tears as she didn’t want Yifan’s last memory of her crying.

Yifan then faced Junhee and noticed that Junhee had a grave expression. He raised his eyebrows in concern.

“Is something the matter?” He asked worriedly, and Junhee nodded wordlessly.

Silence overcame them for a while, hearing a gust of wind as their coats flapping to the same direction of the wind. The cold was unbearable for Junhee, that she even wrapped her arms to her torso to her to keep her warm. Yifan was quick to take off his own jacket to lend to Junhee, but she refused. She suddenly sat, in which he copied her.

“I have to get this over with, because if I don’t I would never forgive myself.” She said quickly as she rocked herself on her spot.

Yifan looked at her with anticipation.

She sighed, “I never told you the truth.”

The man cocked an eyebrow. “Truth?”

She gulped, as she bit her lips and the sides of her mouth to keep herself from crying. It failed her as tears welled. “Five years ago, you weren’t just deported without reason.”

“I’ve been withheld the reason, Junhee. The university just dropped me without saying anything. I tried contacting you, but you weren’t answering.”

Her eyelids fluttered and looked to her side. “My parents are to blame.”

“I’m not following.”

“They never approved of you, Yifan.” Junhee sighed.

“I was supposed to marry someone else after college, and then become CEO after that. That had been an arrangement, but since I became pregnant with Sophia, things changed and my parents. My parents just interfered.” She elaborated as tears trickled down her face, and she refused to show it to Yifan.

“What does it have to do with me?” This was it, Junhee thought. It was the time to say something. She couldn’t hide the truth any longer.

“You’re Sophia’s father, Yifan.” She said, her voice trembling out of dread and nervousness. He couldn’t believe those three words, he had been told it was some guy now it’s revealed he’s the father. Never did he think once as he spent time with Sophia, although it had been questionable in the beginning since he and Junhee had their first time a few weeks before he was forced to leave South Korea.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t tell you.”

“I was going to lose you, if I kept her or not. They threatened me, Yifan. I could keep her, but not you. Lose her, and I keep you. But I knew the latter wouldn’t hold true. Back then, I couldn’t think straight. I wanted to keep her and fought for you, but then they asked the authorities to deport you, and I couldn’t stop them. I’m so sorry.” She elaborated further then she started sobbing feeling ashamed.

“Just say it, Junhee. Say it to my face.” Junhee sensed anger in Yifan’s tone. He then stood up, looking away from Junhee. “Tell me that I wasn’t good enough for your parents because I wasn’t well-off or part of your parents’ inner circle. Maybe I wasn’t good enough to mingle with your folks and their friends too because I’m not what they expected. Sure I ruined your prospects in marriage, and maybe that was their reason in deporting me too. Sure, way to go backward thinking you triumphed once more!” He rambled. “That I could understand, rather than saying on paper that I committed a petty crime-- what a load of shit.”

“But you know what, I worked my ass off everyday, to prove to people like your parents that I’ll do whatever it takes to become successful despite status in life. You know what I achieved that, and I will continue making a name for myself. I intentionally invested in KGC under my new registered name to prove to them that I can do anything. I freed myself from the charges your parents apparently placed on me. Now that I have money, people like your parents treat me as if I’m royalty.” He scoffed. “But I get why they wanted me out of your life, and I can’t blame them.”

“What I couldn’t get was you not telling me that I had a daughter, who was probably fed with lies about her own father. You had five years, Junhee. You had every means to tell me. When were you going to tell me? In ten years? When she’s eighteen? Twenty-one? When I’m dead!?” He snapped. He then buried his face in his hands out of anger.

Junhee then stood up from her spot, but she stayed there. She was unable to do anything, all she wanted was to be free of the truth that she hid from him.

“They took everything away from me! They kept a close watch on me, even when I was in New York before Sophia was born. One wrong move, they probably wouldn’t just deport you.”

“And fine, I lied about the identity of her father.” She cried. “But I had one reason not to tell Sophia about you!”

He froze where he stood.

“I didn’t want my parents to do the same thing they did with me. They took you away from me.” Her tears kept spilling from her eyes, and she couldn’t stop them. “I would be fine if it were me because I’ve gone through it. I know the pain, and I’ve moved on. But I couldn’t do that to her.”

“I couldn’t see her hurt. I couldn’t see her spill tears. I just couldn’t. So I protected her fr--,” She was cut off.

“Me.”

“No, her own grandparents.”

“I know you won’t forgive me no matter how many times I say sorry. You can hate me all you want, I just couldn’t lie to myself anymore.”

“So the past few months, all the texting and messaging and meeting and the sex, was just an act!?”

“No!” She exclaimed and was firm about it. “Was it wrong for me to want you? Was it wrong for me to have you to myself after all these years? I never thought I’d see you again, here you were with your perfect smile, your perfect face, and your kindness and sincerity. I tried to hold myself back, and I couldn’t.”

“I had no excuse not to tell you, and I’m incredibly sorry for not telling you the truth. I don’t know what else to say.” She added.

“I have to go,” was all Yifan said and then he stormed out. She broke down in tears on the rooftop; she said the truth to Yifan, but she didn’t feel freer. She was just broken, she started hyperventilating and she was trembling. It took her time to calm herself, and once she was able to stand again, she trudged downstairs. The owner of the restaurant saw (even heard crying) Junhee’s tearstained face. The lady hugged her tight and comforted Junhee as if she were her own daughter.

“Can I please have a bowl of chicken ginseng soup?” The owner nodded, and asked the cook to whip one up as soon as she placed her request.

* * *

After confiding to Yifan, it seemed as if her life had took a turn. Junhee tried her hardest to forget the words that played her mind, but she was aware that she brought this upon herself; had she not dragged this out. But to her she was never emotionally ready to have him face the truth.

She was at her boiling point one March afternoon. The pressure piled up, and she walked out of a meeting wanting to quit. Wanting to leave. She had herself strong to others, yet she remained broken. This CEO position coveted by many, men mostly who felt they deserved through experience, had brought her mostly pain. She handled it in the middle, but she was certain that she was meant for something else.

She finally confronted her parents about their interfering decisions in her life. Her mother was shocked begging to stay for the company, but her father. Her father scoffed and shook his head. He even had the audacity to insult her by saying if she were only born a son, she would do much better.

"Sorry I was never the daughter you expected, and will never be the daughter the you're gonna be proud of, and I'm gonna make you regret you view me as such. So long as you're out of my life, I'm all good." She gritted through her teeth and stormed out their ancestral home.

Then she headed to their office on a Sunday and tendered her resignation and left it on the HR's desk. She even left a letter for Ms. Jang, thanking her for her service and company even wishing her all the best in life and her two children. She took one last look in the office. The (ex-) CEO could only count the good memories in her office, and that served as her remembrance.

She went home after that and planned on going to New York with Sophia for two weeks. New York was her place of peace and quiet (though the latter may not really be true), she felt safer there and more at ease. As she was about to pack, she went to Sophia’s bedroom to find her asleep. She hated the fact that she’ll have to wake her daughter up. To Junhee, her sanctuary is just what she needed. It took her time to rouse Sophia, and she rushed to pack their clothes. She didn’t need much, as she left some of her own clothing in New York, but brought more of Sophia’s because she’s certain her daughter has outgrown the clothes stored there.

“Mommy where are we going?” Sophia asked as she rubbed her eyes, her hand clutched to a stuffed bunny named Myeon Bunny, as Junhee was dressing her for the trip.

“Away, for a while.” She was out of breath from all the running and dashing all over the place. She needed this freedom. Even for a little while.

“Can I bring Myeon Bunny, Judy Hopps, and Mr. Dragon?”

“Yes, honey.” She said hurriedly, as she scooped clothing out of Sophia’s drawer only to throw it in the luggage.

Once done, they scrambled downstairs with luggage in tow and hailed a taxi as soon as they could.

Through connections and her unused miles, Junhee was able to book a flight for her and Sophia. But flights were in the morning, so they had to wait in the airport lounge where Sophia got her sleep. Junhee couldn’t wait to return to the state and just clear her thoughts.

The flight was long, and the mother and daughter was getting restless. Sophia even cried when they were taxing in JFK, because all she wanted was to sleep some more. Junhee had no choice but to carry Sophia as she wheeled her luggage to immigration and the arrival bay. Despite her limited English, she was able to get an Uber, and asked to go to an address in Queens.

Good thing there was no traffic as it was past midnight. They finally arrived in an apartment complex where she stayed when she was pregnant with Sophia, whenever she needed a breather in South Korea, or when she just wanted to visit her aunt in the States.

Her aunt lived in one of their apartments, she was the mom’s sister, but Junhee considered her more as the mother. Junhee already told her that she would be arriving with Sophia, and had been reserved an apartment. It actually belonged to one of her aunt’s friends, but they were on vacation and they were given permission to use the apartment.

Sadly, Junhee couldn’t avoid a ruckus as she banged the door to her aunt’s apartment, alerting the neighbors and it made them angry. She bowed in apology and her aunt hurriedly opened the door.

“Auntie Yoomi!” She greeted her, but the aunt was groggy from sleep. Despite that, she helped Junhee carry Sophia. Eventually having her lie down on her own mattress.

“You’ll be staying in the apartment next to mine.” Her aunt reminded Junhee.

“Yeah, I know.” Junhee stripped her jacket off and sat on the couch. Aunt Yoomi took a seat beside her.

“I missed you, Auntie.” She said as she hooked her arm on hers and rested her head on her aunt’s shoulder.

“I heard what happened.” Aunt Yoomi patted her niece’s head in comfort, while Junhee was dozing off.

“But much as I want to hear more, I need sleep and you need one too. You look like hell.”

Her aunt never failed to make her laugh, that even if she was comforting her own niece she would jokingly offend her. She slept in the sofa, not minding the stiff cushions underneath her.

The next morning she moved her luggage and stuff in the next apartment, as Sophia was sleepily following her mother. Junhee pointed her the bedroom and Sophia walked there and crashed on the bed with her Myeon Bunny.

She was grateful to her aunt because they were given a clean apartment and promised to pay rent after their stay. Honestly, all Junhee wanted was to roll on the bed all day and do nothing. Rest, maybe even take Sophia sightseeing, and clear her thoughts. That had been her objective.

They had already spent a few days exploring New York City, and it helped with their jet lag so they are able to enjoy during the daytime. She made sure to have dinner with Aunt Yoomi as the aunt requested to spend more time with cute little Sophia. After dinner, Junhee will always clean the dishes, and do some chores of her own in their apartment while her daughter spent watching Sofia the 1st in Disney.

“Mommy, is this where you got my name?”

“They copied me, honey.” She said jokingly. Nevertheless her daughter enjoyed watching the show, feeling like a princess herself since the character was a namesake. Sophia would usually feel asleep and protest to stay up at a later time. However, her eyes failed her as they were heavy with sleep and Junhee had to help her walk to the bed. She tucked her in and went to the living room to read. Right as she opened the first page, she heard a knock on the door. She ignored it, maybe it’s one of her neighbors that pranked everyone in the apartment. Then another. She put the book down on the coffee table and asked to wait for her to answer the door.

She then looked through the peephole and didn't want to open the door. The man outside wasn't a stranger, but it was someone whom she thought never wanted to see her. Yifan.

"Please open up, Junhee." Yifan knocked the door gently, his tone pleading.

Junhee took one deep breath and exhaled. It baffled her that even after what she said, he wanted to see her. Eventually she turned the knob and slowly opened the door, and she remained hiding behind it.

"How did you get here?" Junhee asked, startled at how he was able to find her

"By plane?" He answered. The response got her annoyed, that she made a face at him.

"I mean, how did you find me?"

"Ah." He snapped his fingers. "Your mom."

Junhee laughed at his answer. "Oh my god stop joking with me. Please."

His stone faced expression made her stop laughing.

"Oh you're serious?"

"I-uh- asked Ms. Jang for help." He explained.

"She told me about what happened. Then asked where your parents live and I had a heated debate."

"You and I both."

He nodded, since he got intel from Ms. Jang. They stood awkwardly in silence. Junhee then saw the sofa.

"Sit." She gestured to the couch, and he took a seat and she followed suit.

They looked at each other with forced smiles; the air in the living room was thick with awkwardness and tension. But Yifan broke the silence.

"How have you been?"

"Good." She replied, then fiddled with her fingers. "You?"

"I'm alright." He shrugged.

"Look, Junhee... I didn't come here to start a fight or argue with you. I would like some peace myself and with you." She gave him a small smile, as they had the same intentions. "I am sorry about what happened."

"Why are you apologizing, I'm the one at fault?" She knit her eyebrows in confusion.

"I could have given you the chance to explain further so I could understand. Clearly my emotions clouded my judgment."

"I've thought about what you said, sometimes your reasons made sense, sometimes it didn't."

"Regardless, I still want to start over." He insisted, and Junhee's eyes widened.

"I realized I shouldn't stay mad at you." He continued. "You still raised Sophia despite busy schedules and never forget to take care of her. That's already saying something, and I may not see it, but as a parent you want what's best for Sophia." In her mind she agreed with him.

"Even if I wasn't there in the first five years of her life, I hope to spend time with her in the next five, ten, or until time allows it."

Junhee teared up Yifan's last statement. "Of course you could spend time with her. I will never disallow that."

"I'm fine with starting over..." She agreed further. "As co-parents and friends."

"I respect that decision, Junhee."

Yifan then reached his hand at Junhee. "I'm Wu Yifan, just a regular man." He stifled his laughter at his introduction.

"Kim Junhee, unemployed single mom."

The two shook their hands and agreed to make their newly reformed friendship.

Junhee noticed Yifan yawn, and she had to ask. "When did you arrive?"

"Hours ago. Actually."

"Oh no. You must be tired." Junhee said, worry laced in her voice.

"I've been worse." He yawned again.

"You have to rest first, Yifan."

"Thank you for being thoughtful, Junhee. I can manage."

"Where's Sophia?" He asked.

"I tucked her right before you arrived."

"Oh." He frowned.

"You can come visit her tomorrow, Yifan."

"Until when are you here?" He asked.

"Next week. Then we'll leave." Junhee said and then saw that Yifan was looking at the bedroom.

"You want to see her?" She asked, her lips formed a smile.

He nodded wordlessly. Sophia's parents stood up at the same time, but Yifan followed Junhee. She opened the door, and made sure to open it slowly as it creaked.

They see their daughter asleep soundly, cuddling her stuffed animals. Junhee sat beside her on the bed, and Yifan remained standing; his hands inside his pockets.

He spotted the three stuffed animals she snuggled with, and he pointed it at Junhee. She chuckled and mentioned all their names.

"Myeon Bunny? Judy Hopps?"

She stood up and approached him with light footsteps.

"My parents told me that if I was born a boy, they would have called me Junmyeon." She explained.

"Judy Hopps." She raised an eyebrow. "You don't know Zootopia?"

He shook his head.

"It's her favorite movie for the past few days. She watches it almost everyday."

"I'll watch with her tomorrow." Yifan then said. Junhee smiled at the thought that Yifan and Sophia would finally spend time together formally as father and daughter. He looked to his side and saw her smiling.

“I have to go.” He said and they exited the bedroom, Yifan snuck a final peek before introducing himself tomorrow as her father.

She saw Yifan out the door and said her farewell with a whisper.

* * *

The next morning, Yifan arrived with flowers for Junhee and a box of chocolates for Sophia. Junhee thanked Yifan for the gesture and immediately put the flowers in the vase. The Kims had just finished their breakfast, and Yifan was both nervous and excited to meet Sophia again. Their daughter was busy playing with her dolls in the bedroom, but Junhee called her from the living room. She carried Judy Hopps with her and ran to the sound of her mother’s voice but stopped as she saw the man sitting in the living room.

“Mr. Tall Man!” She remembered him after all.

“Hi Sophia.”

“Darling,” Junhee started. “Mommy has something important to say to you.” She continued, placing both her hands on their daughter’s shoulders. The little girl held on to her stuffed toy tightly, and had a scared look on her face. Junhee stroked her hair as a form of relief.

“Mr. Tall Man…” She pointed at Yifan. “You may need to stop calling him that.” Sophia then pouted at her mother.

“Why?” She wailed.

“He’s your dad, honey.” She puffed her cheeks, and her eyes widened at the news.

“My dad?” Sophia repeated, asking, just to clarify if it was real. Junhee nodded.

“I’m your dad.” He reached out his hand to his daughter, formally introducing himself as such. It took Sophia time to process it, but instead of returning a hand shake she hugged him. He embraced her back and Junhee found the scene moving.

He let go of the hug first, grinning and tearing up at Sophia because for the first time, she became her father. They were surprised at how accepting she was. To Junhee, maybe, she knew her father would come back to her, as she had always asked where was. A child’s mind still amazed her even after five years.

“Do you want to watch a movie with me daddy?” She asked him all of a sudden, both parents knowing all too well which film their daughter referred to, that they smiled at each other in acknowledgement.

“Which movie, Sophia?” He asked.

“Zootopia!!!” She squealed in excitement.

“I’m excited to see it.”

Junhee prepared the movie on the television, but what she didn’t see was Sophia lacing her little hands with her father’s much larger ones and even if she was still small, she pulled her father with all her might to the couch.

“Come watch with us mommy!” Sophia requested.

“Yeah, Junhee, watch with us.” Yifan followed along.

She couldn’t say no to Sophia, so she stayed to view the movie with them.

After the movie, they had lunch in a nearby restaurant, which was Yifan’s treat. They then went to the mall, where Yifan bought Sophia a new stuffed toy to add to her collection. It was a stuffed alpaca, and he named it Ace. She was happy to receive it and thanked her father.

The family had dinner at an Italian Restaurant in Manhattan (upon Junhee’s recommendation), and after that they headed home. Sophia was drained from all the walking they did for the past few hours, and Yifan insisted to carry his daughter.

That night, it was Yifan who tucked Sophia in bed. Junhee was thankful that Yifan had spent the day with them, despite being tired and possibly still jet lagged.

“So long as it’s for Sophia, I’m okay.” He assured.

“See you soon?” Junhee asked.

He nodded and left the Kims rental apartment.

* * *

**Epilogue: Three Years Later**

A lot of things had changed in Junhee’s life. She had reconciled with her mother, but still in the process in mending her relationship with her father.

In her time of unemployment, she kept herself busy by learning how to bake, cook, and brew coffee. After much deliberation, she decided that she will start her own business by establishing a bakery and café near a university. Sophia had started elementary right after her sixth birthday, and Junhee was both happy and sad that her daughter was growing up. That was life, she reminded herself.

On her birthday, it was decided they would open the bakery and café to the public. They needed to make last few improvements and touches on the store before its opening. She’s nervous, but someone had been her support aside from her daughter Sophia.

_Yifan._

The two had rekindled their romance when Junhee told him she was ready to date again. It took a few bad dates to realize that Yifan was the best fit in her life.

“Why look further... when you have me, a man who’s in front of you?” He said confidently back then, earning him a slap on the shoulder.

Junhee was behind the wheel driving to the bakery with Yifan who was blindfolded. He was aware that the bakery was under construction, but Junhee said that Yifan could see the store only if it was almost finished. They brought Sophia along since she didn’t want to be alone in their house.

“Are we there yet?” Yifan asked, as he was excited to see the interior of the bakery.

“Not yet daddy.” Sophia said and Junhee gave her a thumbs-up.

Junhee declared they were parking by the driveway, and Yifan had been itching to remove the blindfold. Sophia alighted the vehicle first running inside, while Junhee had to help her boyfriend exit the car. They held hands as they walked and when they entered, Junhee told Yifan to take the blindfold off. Sophia was by the cashier with outstretched arms.

“Ta-da!!!” The mom and daughter said in unison.

Yifan was in awe by the interiors. Junhee went for the galaxy theme that all of them loved. The walls were white, but the ceiling was black. It had the constellations, which would glow in the night, Junhee mentioned. She even pointed how Gemini, Scorpio, and Taurus’ constellation were together despite being mapped in different areas in the sky.

The bakery-cafe could fit around 50 people inside, since they were a few blocks from a university, she would expect them pouring in. Tables of different shapes and lengths were scattered around the store. The cashier was in a small spot by the wall, beside that a freezer that would house different pastries and the coffee station. Behind the workstation was the kitchen, in which Junhee wanted Yifan to see.

It wasn’t large but it was spacious enough for three cooks. The kitchen was filled with silver appliances, and Junhee needed to add some more materials.

The couple stood by the sink, Junhee’s arms were around Yifan’s neck, while his were wrapped around her waist.

“What do you think?” She asked, grinning.

“It’s great! I’m so happy for you.” He said and gave her a peck on the kiss.

“I’m proud of what you’ve accomplished thus far, and I’m excited for you to open the store.” He added.

“Thank you.” She tilted her head. She tiptoed to reach Yifan’s lips and returned a kiss.

Yifan suddenly held her waist tight and lifted her up to take a seat by the sink. She squealed and clamped her hands on her lips. Thanks to the silver table she sat on, Junhee became a little taller.

“So this is the view from up here.” She mentioned.

Yifan buried his face on the crook of her neck, with Junhee kissing the top of his head.

“Thank you for believing in me, Yifan.” She whispered as she ran her fingers on his hair.

“I’ll never stop doing so.” He declared.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too.” He responded.

“Ms. Kim?” An interior designer interrupted their moment, as she opened the door to the kitchen. She was startled at the sound of her name, so she hopped off the table, while Yifan took a step back. The interior designer was embarrassed for disrupting them.

“Yes, Mina?” Junhee asked.

“Ms. Choi is looking for you.” Mina then left, and Junhee felt sad that she had to leave Yifan alone for a while.

“Duty calls.” She pointed to the door, while still holding Yifan’s hand.

“Go.” He said as she let go of her hand.

Yifan then decided to look for Sophia so he could keep someone company, but as he was about to exit the kitchen, he received a text.

_Hi Mr. Wu, this is Jisoo from the Jewelry Store. The engagement ring is ready for pick-up._


End file.
